Beautiful Disaster
by JoysOfL
Summary: Misa recieves a phone call from Mogi proclaiming Light's death. As her world falls apart she decides to take her own life in the most beautiful way possible. A world without Light is dark. A fanfic based on the last episode of death note.


* I dont own any Deathnote characters or Deathnote itself

**Hey, i wrote this fan fic after watching the last epidode of Death note where Light dies**

**It is a little morbid, but it was enjoyable to write**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**And please review**

**xoox**

* * *

It was Mogi who had called her, that frightful afternoon of the 28th of January, 2010. Light had simply said he had a meeting to attend, and that he would be home in about 3 hours or so. But apparently it wasn't the case.

Misa Amane was sitting down on her sofa reading the latest gossip magazine hot off the press, and listening to her gothic techno music. She heard the phone ring in her bedroom, and, thinking it was her beloved Light, pranced ecstatically, cheering the whole way, to the phone in order to answer it as soon as possible.

"Hey! Light, is that you?" she sang into the phone, a dazzling smile gracing her face from the sheer joy of knowing that he cared enough to call her.

"No Misa, I'm afraid it's me, Mogi, I'm sorry if I got you all excited for nothing"

"Oh, it's ok" she replied, admittedly a tad disappointed and a little puzzled as to why he would be calling her when Light was away at the moment.

"What's up Mogi?"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you".

Misa's heart sank. The only news in the whole world that could be bad enough to warrant a desperate call from Mogi would be if anything was wrong with her Light. She had been thinking about him all afternoon. This wasn't abnormal of course, but she just had a feeling, deep down inside her innocent heart, that something big was happening, something not right. Now, it seems, it had come the time to find out what was going on.

"Mogi… where is Light?" Misa whispered tentatively into the phone as if she was uttering some horrific profanity that no one other the intended audience should hear.

"He is dead."

Misa's heart plummeted. All the air left her lungs like she had taken a heavy blow to the stomach, and she sank to the floor, not even able to maintain enough energy to support her own body weight.

"Why?" she asked, not being able to place into words all the sentences, questions and panic that was tearing her mind to shreds. Tears silently steamed down her face, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Light has been proven to be Kira. Near caught him, and he was subsequently shot numerous times by Matsuda, then, we are presuming, killed by the Shinigami Ryuk, on the steps of a run-down factory, not 2km from the warehouse the meeting was held. Gevanni called to confirm his death. I thought it fit that I should tell you, as you were the one closest to him."

Misa hung up the phone without uttering a reply. She didn't want to hear anymore. None of the specifics, like why, how or who, mattered. The only thing that did matter was that Light was dead, and that she would never see his angelic face again.

Misa stayed where she was on the floor, unable to move for over an hour.

_I will never again see his face, his beautiful brown hair. He will never say Misa again, and I won't be able to call him Light. There will be no more of those magical moments, when it is just the two of us lying in bed, talking about things most important to us. I will never hear his darkest secrets, or listen to him cry as he sheds his burdens onto me. I won't ever feel his heat radiate onto my body as we profess our love onto each other. I will never feel his tender kiss nor his comforting embrace. There will be no more anticipation whilst waiting for him to come home from work, so that I can make him dinner, and sometimes even run a warm bath to help him relax._

_There will be no more Light._

And with that final thought, Misa made up her mind about how she would spend the rest of her time on Earth.

Gingerly she got up off the floor, and made her way to the wardrobe. There she put on the dress Light liked the most, a little black number with white lace and a matching headband. She then went to the mirror to apply her makeup. It was thicker then what she normally wore, and a passerby looking at her would assume she was heading to a funeral.

_Well… I guess I am_. She thought to herself.

When she was ready she headed out the door, down the escalator and out onto the street. Passers- by waved at her and called out her name. She was the famous Misa Amane after all. But Misa didn't hear any of these people. She walked with her head held high, a woman on a mission, completely disregarding everything that surrounded her, not caring about anything else in the world. According to her, now that Light had left the world, there was no world left for her. She couldn't exist without him, and refused to do so.

She walked towards the train station, and, making sure she chose a carriage completely deserted, made her way to an unknown destination. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, but she knew it had to be perfect. So she sat and stared out the window. Her mind had gone completely blank, protecting itself from the internal pain that was ravaging so wildly around it, it had become numb just to prevent itself from cracking. Or maybe it already had.

Then she saw it. A tall, modern, architecturally designed building with the sunset reflecting of it in beams of Light. Light. The building was glowing from the amount of light striking it, just the way she used to glow when she saw her Light. Suddenly she knew it was the right place.

Getting off at the closest station she made her way to Light's Building, not looking around and keeping her eyes aimed directly at her destination, her final destination.

As she arrived she made her way to an external set of stairs that ran all the way up the side of the building, starting from a dingy little alleyway behind it. Misa didn't like how dark the alley way was, as it seemed to symbolise her world now. Dark, with no Light.

As she placed her foot on that first step, she unconsciously left that world behind her, and climbed further and further, closer and closer to a world filled with Light. Each step seemed like a breath of fresh air. Her head became lighter, and her mind clearer, this was how it was meant to be, and this was how they both wanted it to be.

She reached the roof top, and looked out over the sprawling city. It was quite a beautiful city with the light reflecting off all the windows, and sparkling off the water.

_It's a shame_, she thought to herself, _that I will never be able to experience this worlds beauty when it is touched by light again, for even now, as my mind registers a beautiful scene, my heart no longer feels it. My Light has gone out and shall never be rekindled. Everything is ugly to me now._

And with that last thought she took a step off the edge and fell to her death, just like the many times she had fallen into Light's arms.


End file.
